A song of Ice, Fire and Devils
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU. Dante is sent to Westeros by a strange man for no apparent reason now he must search for a way back home as he deals with being an unwilling piece in the game of thrones, trying to stop his new friend the prince to do something stupid and stop Armageddon. And most importantly convince those crazy zealots that he isn't their goddammed legendary hero reborn!Up to adoption.


**Chapter 01: And the Devil went to Westeros**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Devil May Cry or A song of Ice and Fire belongs to me.**

 **/In some place in the Metaverse/**

The first thing that Dante noticed was that he somehow ended in an office, with pure white walls, and a desk in which a man in his middle 20's dressed as a typical salary man with short black hair, tan skin and brown eyes that had a perpetual bored look was typing on a PC while drinking some coffee.

"Where in the hell am I?" wondered out loud the son of Sparda because the last thing he remembered was facing off a group of demons before ending in this strange room. The man in that moment notice him and rolled his eyes. After all, this would be one of those days.

"You must have a lot of questions to ask," said the man without stopping working on his desk with the kind of bored tone that you would expect from someone who had done this a million times already.

"And while I would _love_ to play 20 questions with you" continue the mysterious man with the same bored tone though a small smirk was on his lips "unfortunately I don't either have the time or willpower to do so" In that moment a portal opens up behind Dante and begins to pull him inside.

"What the hell it's happening you bastard!" asked angrily Dante while pointing one of his guns at the man with one hand while with the other thrust Rebellion in the floor in an attempt to not being sucked inside of the portal.

The man smiled like a troll at the sight while replying with a trollish voice "You don't have to worry, after all where you're going they need you more than here" in that moment the force of the portal increase exponentially and Dante begins to lose ground.

"So it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sparda bye" Dante is finally sucked inside the portal cursing all the way "I don't know why he is bitching about after all where is going he will get all the fun he wants"

"Okay, next!" called the man making another portal to pot up and drag a man in his early 20 at much dressed in a military uniform with a duster over it. He was armed with an assault rifle and was looking at his surroundings with caution.

"Hey you, where the fuck am I?" asked the young man at the office man who only sighed and muttered to himself tiredly because he knew this one would be a handful.

"Great, what I needed a fucking gringo"

 **/Crownlands - Westeros/**

Dante slowly began to rise up from the ground groggily while was taken his things from the ground so he doesn't lose them. Once finished with the said task he looked at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" muttered the son of Sparda to no one in particular.

So without any other option in mind, he begins to walk through the forest in hopes of discovering where in hell he was… And most importantly why there wasn't any residual demonic energy in the ambient after all the world have been invaded so many times by the denizens of hell that even the most sacred places had some lingering demonic corruption.

He scrunched his face, no it wasn't that there wasn't any demonic energy it was that it was almost nonexistent which was strange in itself. _"Whatever is going on here I will soon discover it,"_ Thought the son of Sparda in his search for a way out of that forest.

Though one thing was for sure: if he ever met that guy again he will shove Rebellion through his ass.

 **/Sometime later-Kingslanding Outskirts/**

The first thing that the son of Sparda noticed when he got near the city was the smell because for his father balls he had been in demon dens that smelled better than the city. The second one was that somehow that cretin in the desk send him to some other world because he was sure as hell that Europe wasn't stuck in the Middle Ages, and lastly was the thick aura of corruption that surrounded the city which surprised him because places like that generally were filled to the brim with demons.

At that Dante smirked confidently "Whatever happens something tells me it will be one hell of a party!" Commented Dante to himself on his way to the city because his instincts tell him that for better or worse this city would be important during his stay in this place.

If only he knew how if life would change for both good and bad thanks to that city he would turn back and never dare to enter there.

So without further ado he entered the city and after selling some of his red orbs to a jeweler after convincing the man they were rubies (which kind of were) he got some of the local currency he decided to enter in the tourney he heard people talk because he could be a fun way to get some money and kill time.

 **/02 hours later- Kingslanding Arena/**

Once the Melee began Dante took Rebellion and with a cocky smile he lunged at the nearest knight "Let's start this party!" said Dante at his foe before hitting him with his sword knocking him out.

"So who's next?" asked Dante with the same confident smirk at the nearby participants who at once went after him _"Man this will be fun"_ thought Dante as he begun to fight his new foes.

 **/Arthur Dayne POV/**

The first time he saw that silver haired swordsman was when he and the other contestant were waiting at the gates of the arena waiting for the melee to start. At first, he didn't pay the red dressed man too much attention, after all, he must have been some Essosi Dragonseed sellsword that most likely won't last that long in the arena.

How wrong he was.

Because once the melee started he begun to defeat any participant that stood on his way with an ease that even him couldn't match, after all he couldn't defeat at least half of the other contestants by himself and still keep going like if it was nothing, whoever that man is he is certainly one hell of a swordsman.

And he wouldn't pass the chance to test his skill against him.

 **/Dante POV/**

" _Man these guys were really disappointing as all hell"_ were the thoughts on Dante mind because for all their talk about being the finest warriors of the realm they didn't last more than two hits from him at 1/10 of his strength at best which while understandable, after all they were humans didn't mean that he didn't found the entire affair boring and tedious.

" _I better end this quickly so I get the money and can rest and think what to do next"_ thought him while defeating another knight by breaking his sword with Rebellion and knocking him out by punching him in the helmet.

Though his musings are interrupted when none other than Ser Arthur Dayne attacked him from the side, Dante smirked at that. At last someone actually good at fighting! "You're pretty good tin can" said Dante mockingly to the Kingsguard in hopes of annoying him and make this fight more interesting.

But unfortunately for him, the sword of the morning didn't fall for that "You too, though why are you dressed like some pampered lynese fool?" replied Arthur before trying to stab Dante with Dawn.

Dante dodge the attack and responded in kind with a descending cut "Oh you mock my style? Dick move man, for that I will have to kick your ass" replied Dante during his attack, though the Dayne Knight blocked it with his sword surprising Dante. After all any other blade would have at least cracked but this one didn't show any sign of damage.

" _Which means one thing; that sword must have some supernatural qualities because withstand a blow of Rebellion isn't something to scoff"_ Thought Dante looking analytically said sword.

"Hey dude what's your name?" asked Dante at Arthur who after catching some breath answered with a smirk on his face. Because after so much time have a worthy opponent.

"I am Ser Arthur Dayne Kingsguard of his Grace Aerys II" answered him as he and Dante circled each other in the search for an opening to attack "And who are you stranger?" at the question the son of Sparda smiled and replied.

"My name is Dante and I am professional ass kicker!" at that both men went at each other ready to end this fight with this last blow at an incredible speed that showcased the martial prowess of both fighters.

"You're pretty good Arty" Said Dante sheathing his sword on his back and looking at Arthur with a smile on his face. The knight reciprocates the gesture before saying to the demon hunter.

"You too Dante and I hope we can cross blades again in the future" and with that said he collapsed in the floor exhausted after such fierce fight though totally satisfied for finally finding someone else besides his brothers in arms in the Kingsguard that can give him a challenge.

"No problem Arty" Said, Dante, as he helped the man to get on his feet and he was named the champion of the event.

Though Ignored by him the king was looking at him with equal parts crazy and calculative gaze. He then looked at one of his servants and gave him his order "Go and tell that man that I invite him to the feast as one the guest of honors for winning the melee" the servant hurriedly went to complete his task lest he wanted to insure in the wrath of the king.

"Yes you will serve me well stranger" muttered the king with the same mad gleam in his eyes.

Though ignored for everybody yet some few across the world old and wicked entities begun to awoke from their slumbers after sensing the presence of the son of Sparda.

A frozen man with an ice crown awoke from his slumber in the lands of always winter and a great number of his kind and undead raised from the ground and begun their march towards the south to resume their war against the living.

In Qohor a Cabal of Warlocks were kneeling and chanting in front of a Goatlike creature with unholy red eyes.

In the depths of the ruins of the Valyrian Freehold an unholy and deafening roar shook the earth making the other horrors that lived there went towards the origin of the roar.

And in a mercenary camp, a man looks at the sky and smiled "So it begins" muttered to himself the sellsword because he knew that very soon he would be time to make his move and he finally would reclaim his price.

 **Author Notes: and that's it, people, I hope you like it and tell me if I should leave it as a one-shot or a full story? This is set 2 years before the Tourney of Harrenhall and well let's see how Dante deals with Aerys crazy Pants and his son the Nostradamus harem protagonist wannabe douchebag though if you expect some kind of grimdark despairing story you're looking at the wrong place because this will be quite a bit like Army of Darkness and Dragon age origins with demons beginning to pop up everywhere and Dante trying to stop them to cause the end of the world while the nobles squabble among each other like bratty little shits.**

 **Easy for him right?**


End file.
